


September

by YuuseiHer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, AtsuHina Exchange, Autumn, Bad Flirting, Based on September, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Future Fic, Goofing Around, Greek Mythology References, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Memories, Miya Atsumu in Love, Nostalgia, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuseiHer/pseuds/YuuseiHer
Summary: "Say, do you remember?" Started to sing the blondie, taking his husband's hands to start their goofy dance in the kitchen of their apartment, the one that they shared since their married life started some years ago and now, they were enjoying the sweet of the marriage, waking up next to each other every single day, dancing with the rays of sunset glowing them...Just like that afternoon when everything started, with the same song being reproduced outside of an electronics store with them dancing, connecting their hearts and flowing with the rhythm.How could they ever forget that 21st day of September? That was a day they won't ever forget.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	September

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamabato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamabato/gifts).



> Hey, hey, hey! Well, this is one of my first fanfics in English and I have to confess that I'm very excited and nervous about this jaja but I really hope that you like the fic. I did it with all the love for AtsuHina that I have. The fic is situated in the middle of the last chapter of the manga, before the last page and then, it takes place after the end of the manga and I did it! No angst here and I'm really proud of it; also, I have to add that the fic is based on the song "September" from "Earth, Wind & Fire" so, if you hear it while you read it, it would be very well complemented.
> 
> All the credits to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> If you like it, I would really appreciate kudos, comments, shares and bookmarks.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading!

Ah, another month with Shouyou, another day with Shouyou, another hour with Shouyou, another minute with Shouyou, another moment with Shouyou… Just spending a single second next to him is enough to make him feel that those hellish and lonely memories he lived through for years were the payment in advance for the endless paradise he was experiencing in that moment, having the sun by itself beside him, loving him and smiling with that shine that always dazzles him.

His days started to have more and more hours of light and sun the more time he spent with Shouyou, his days were only the volleyball shone for him were finally over for that sun that brightened him from dawn to sunset, making the clouds of his life go away.

“Hey, sunshine,” Atsumu started to ask, turning on the radio, which in that time started to reproduce an American song from the 70’s, making Atsumu smile when the first sentence was heard. “Do you remember the 21st night of September?” He sang with a funny smile, looking at his husband while his hand was offered to the shorter one.

Shouyou stopped cutting the onion he was holding to put all his attention towards his husband who was starting to dance with the flow of the song, their song; the song that started everything some years ago on the autumn equinox with the orange and red lights of the sunset lighting their life from that day until the end of their life.

“How could I forget that day, honey?” Shouyou answered with a playful smile, putting the knife on the table, taking his husband’s hand to join him into that foolish dance, trying to imitate some disco steps, smiling even wider when they were dancing one in front of the other, remember that unforgettable 21st of September.

The leaves started to fall, to crumble under the step of people that walked on the streets, using coats or hoodies for the sudden cold and wind that started to blow because autumn finally arrived in the north hemisphere.

For Atsumu, that day was another windy day, cold enough to use a hoodie but not too warm to use pants instead of his shorts.

Shouyou was next to him, jumping over the dry leaves to make them crumble under his feet like if he were a kid and not a full grown adult, pro volleyball player in his young twenties.

Atsumu could only smile at that scene that the afternoon gave to him; since their first day of practice they started the tradition of going back home together because their apartments turned out to be next to each other, so they went to training together and went back, yes, together.

The blond had to be naïve, a full idiot and blind to not know that he was deeply in love with Shouyou, his teammate, a crush from the last years, his wing spiker and now, his sunshine. It was right what ‘Samu once told him… Love was really changing his mind. He wasn’t that proud teenager full of himself anymore, upset by people that he didn’t consider his equal and hating the stupid admiration from noisy pigs. No, he matured since those days in Inarizaki and now, with the addition of Shouyou to the team, he was even more of a clown than he used to be with the Jackals just because he was nervous. Very laughable, he called it “A punch of karma” hitting his pretty face.

Love was changing him and, until that moment, after months of simping, some embarrassing acts in front of Shouyou and anxiety, he finally had the courage to admit that he was trying to be a better version of himself to be the best one for Shouyou because that is what love does, right? Makes a person grow to be their very best. First, he was afraid, he was petrified, he didn’t want to say that someone was changing him but, he couldn’t deny the fact that he didn’t start to change since Shouyou joined the Black Jackals; he was who he was that day because the change started since that game versus Karasuno… Since his promise (“declaration” is how ‘Samu and the rest of Inarizaki described that moment) towards Shouyou to set for him one day.

He always has tried to be a man of word but he never imagined, not even in his best dreams, to have that golden opportunity, and now that he had it, he wouldn’t waste it.

“Shouyou-kun!”

“Wait!” Shouyou cut Atsumu’s words, hearing the song coming from an electronics store, starting to move his body with the rhythm of the song “Ba-dee-ya, say, do you remember?” Shouyou sang, looking at Atsumu with those shining eyes that provoked in Atsumu the sensation of chills from head to toes and melted his, once, frozen heart.

Atsumu started to blush with that gaze and mumbled some unintelligible words, being quieted by the orange haired man, who took his hand and made him move-dance with him, smiling like if they were on a disco of the 70’s and not on the sidewalk, outside of an electronics store but who cares?

With Shouyou, he could be even in the end of the world and he would smile by being next to him.

They dance with the rhythm of the song, letting the flow fill them, connecting their gazes, liquid caramel mixing with cedar, flowing like they were one, mixing under the reddish palate of colors that the sun offered to them in that spectacular sunset where the weather was with perfect temperature and not even a single cloud was visible.

Slowly, their steps were synchronized, just like in the court, smiling at each other, feeling their hearts beat to the rhythm that their souls marked, dancing without hearing the music anymore, just the remnant of it, being reproduced in their minds that worked as one at that moment, ignoring how the sun went some minutes ago and now the stars were the ones shining for them, illuminating their night but, for Atsumu, the star that shines brighter than any other was Shouyou.

They finished when the last chord was played in their minds, finishing a little bit exhausted, exhaling some mist while the smile in their faces were wider than ever in their life, having their hands intertwined as if it were the most natural thing in the world but, for them, their world at that moment was that little sphere created with their improvised dance and movements.

Their gazes were fixated on the other’s eyes, as they tightened their grip on each other’s hand.

“Shouyou-kun!”

“Atsumu-san!”

Both exclaimed at the same time, making them laugh a little before Atsumu nodded his head a little bit embarrassed.

“You first”

“Are you sure? Mine can wait…” Shouyou mumbled with a blush, looking even more adorable than always at Atsumu’s sight.

“Yes, yes, please, Shouyou-kun” The shorter man took some air before exhaling to look at Atsumu again.

“After the season finishes, I’m going back to Brazil to play volleyball”

Those words felt like cold water to Atsumu. After that dance and their warm hands being held, Shouyou came with that unexpected announcement about his change of teams in a few weeks because the season was almost finishing.

“Tha-That means that you will go to Brazil in a month…”

“More or less” Shouyou answered with a nostalgic smile but, at the same time, that smile felt like it had the correct amount of sadness and happiness; could that be possible?! When he tried to smile at those moments he usually looked like a psycho maniac planning his next crime but Shouyou was there, looking like a piece of artwork, making him feel nostalgic but with a ray of hope, like the ray of light that pierces the black rain clouds.

Shouyou, with that color palette, felt like autumn, being illuminated by the stars, letting the opposite feelings mix like one… Like autumn mixed summer with winter.

“So…” Atsumu tried to let go of his warm and rough hand with some calluses for all the hard work that Shouyou put every day in volleyball since high school, but he couldn’t because Shouyou’s grip on his hand was getting stronger.

“I love you, Atsumu” The orange haired man said hastily, fixing his gaze on the gray sidewalk, swallowing hard while a soft air blast blew, ruffling their hair like a type of shoujo anime.

“But you’ll go away and I’ll-“

“Just six months” The younger man said a little bit despaired, trying to calm Atsumu even if he was also a nervous mess at that moment, saying what his brain threw at him while his inner self was dying slowly. The last time he confessed his feelings to someone was in Brazil, to Tooru and it was in the middle of sex… The night before Tooru returned to Argentina with the most bitter “goodbye” he’d ever said in his short life.

“Six months?” Atsumu asked, frowning while his head tried to do simple math about months, years and those things. How many days does a year have? How many weeks? Why six months? Was that a fucking joke?

“Yes!” Shouyou screamed, surprising the blond man who jumped a little for the exclamation that came from nothing “You know? My contract with the Jackals finishes in three more years, and the season in Brazil starts when we’re on vacation and only having small games, not too much; for the regular season and the national team, I’ll be here” The man tried to explain without failing even if his mouth was talking faster than a bullet train, and Atsumu barely understood while his head was still calculating what half of fifty two is.

“And with this, what do you want to tell me?” The blond asked, still insecure about the whole point of the conversation and the surprise declaration.

“That… If you accept to go out with me, I can be here half of the year, so we’ll only have to wait six months to be together again!” Shouyou exclaimed excited and scared from the idea, after all, his last “serious” relationship was in high school with Yamaguchi and Yachi but it didn’t work very well because the hormones were the one who managed him at that time of his life but, at that moment, he only wanted to be with the setter; he wanted to be by his side in and out of the court and… Who knows? Maybe a forever sounded very tentative if Atsumu was next to him.

How much time did Shouyou used to think about that? Ugh, he only wanted Atsumu not to reject him in a very hurtful way because they still had to interact in the team and it could be very uncomfortable, but he was talking about Miya Atsumu, the one who stole his heart with his words in high school, to him, a useless “you’re no one without Kageyama” middle blocker. The setter was the first one who recognized him openly, who promised to set for him one day, the culprit when his relationship with Yamaguchi and Yachi didn’t work and for being slapped sometimes for moaning his name in the middle of sex.

Atsumu was the owner of his heart since high school and, after the dance with a nice seventies’ rhythm, he thought that it was the perfect time to spill his feelings towards him. If he had to be rejected, at least he would only have to feel the pain for four weeks…

“Like Persephone with Hades?” Miya asked with a shy smile, tightening his grip to Shouyou’s hand, seeing him with a soft gaze full of love.

“We’ll only have to wait for autumn and winter!” Shouyou answered excitedly with his eyes shining, raising his face to look at those cedar eyes that make him feel warm even with the cold wind blowing at him. "But in Brazil it will be spring and summer, so I'll return here for its autumn…"

“Hades can wait every year for her. I think that’s a small sacrifice that I’ll happily accept in exchange to have the sun that illuminates my life the other one hundred eighty two and a half days with me” Miya mumbled, smiling a little bit playful, his gaze was over the spiker, laughing when the song from earlier started to play again at that particular moment “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

Shouyou laughed a little bit before dragging him like earlier that day and started to dance with Atsumu, smiling even brighter than the moon, enjoying the warm feeling in his chest that was starting to expand through his body with every movement he did in synchronization with his—from now on—boyfriend, feeling a wave of heat running from his hand holding Atsumu’s to his other hand, ignoring the gazes from the people that were walking in the street.

“Only blue talk and love, remember, the true love we share today” It was time for Atsumu to sing, moving his body at Shouyou’s rhythm, getting closer and closer through the song until it finished, panting at each other’s lips before they finally kissed with the start of the song put in a loop like the love they were experimenting with.

And now, they were in the kitchen of their apartment, dancing like if the years never passed by them because the love that they still felt for each other was even more intense than before, it made their chests burn and their smiles grow.

“From all the stars that night, you were the brightest one” Atsumu said with a goofy smile, trying to flirt with his husband, who only laughed at his failed attempt that always, in some way, amazed him and made his heart beat at his pace.

“And you’re not only the ruler of the court and underworld but of my heart too” Shouyou answered in the same playful tone, making his husband blush and laugh for his failed and nerdy flirting. (Tsukishima would surely be surprised that he, who barely knew who Izanami and Susanoo were, could flirt using Greek mythology, and all thanks to Pedro and his video game of assassins.)

They waited six months to be together again, to find the love that they shared in September. To Atsumu, the fact that Shouyou’s time with him matched with the arrival of spring and when he had to leave matched with the start of autumn always made him laugh because that meant that everywhere he went it would be sunny every day... As the sun he is, he was born to shine bright to whoever stared at him.

“Remember how we knew love was here to stay” The orange haired man sang, taking his husband by his neck to pull him to his level, dancing closer with the perfect synchrony of a swiss watch, remembering one of the happiest days of his life when his ring shone with the light filtered from the window.

After two years of dating, Atsumu was the one who proposed to Shouyou when the older man went to Brazil for a surprise visit, exactly on the night of the 21st day of September, the day of their second anniversary together, outside of an electronics store with their song, dancing just like the day they accepted to took the best decision of their life (until that moment).

After a kiss full of happy tears and the engagement rings on their fingers, they decided to get married in December because they didn’t want to wait, so that December they reaffirmed their love and decided to spend the rest of their life together. Since that day Atsumu was officially a Hinata and he couldn’t expect anything more with the love of his life by his side.

The bells at their wedding rang at the same pace that their heart sang in the tone of their song, that seventies’ song with the synchro disco dance which started everything on the September of two years ago where the wind blew in the starry and warm night, just like that night where the wedding took place.

“But none of all this beauty, which floods the earth and air is unto me...” Atsumu started to recite in Shouyou’s ear, making him come back to the kitchen from the memories of their marriage on the beach.

“Honey, what are you saying?” The orange haired man asked, interested in whatever his husband was saying.

“The secret which makes September fair,” Atsumu mumbled with a tone of mystery, trying to create a little bit of expectation for his next line “‘T is a thing which I remember; to name it thrills me yet: One day of one September I never can forget.”

Shouyou blushed and some tears started to appear in his eyes, hugging the love of his life with strength, accommodating his face in Atsumu’s chest with a nostalgic smile, feeling tears roll down his cheeks, moving a little bit slower now that they were hugging and their movements were clumsy but full of the love they felt outside of the electronics store.

“Ba-dee-ya, say, do you remember?”

“Dee-ya, dee-ya.”

The blond sang with Shouyou doing the chorus, dancing at the pace that their heart and song marked, doing random movements, remembering the September of some years ago, crying a little because that day was their anniversary of the day that they started to date officially. The start of the most wonderful style of life they ever imagined.

“Ba-dee-ya, dancin' in September.”

“Dee-ya, dee-ya.”

“Ba-dee-ya, golden dreams were shiny days.”

“Dee-ya, dee-ya.”

With the last sentence that Atsumu sang, his throat got close and his eyes filled with more tears because exactly those words were what it feels to live with his husband, his complement, his other half; the one he always searched for and he was thankful every single day for having him in his life and all thanks to a silly dance.

“Happy anniversary, honey” Shouyou smiled, trying to stop the cry, laughing a little, making Atsumu see one of the most wonderful views in the world not even compared with the one of Brazil’s beach in the afternoon. The sunset lights glowing, making his husband look even brighter than before with his tears only adding shine to that magnificent view that made Atsumu's breath hitch before he hugged him stronger to steal him a sloppy kiss.

“Happy anniversary, sunshine” Atsumu mumbled with a soft smile after that clumsy kiss, making both of them smile, feeling their lives shine 24/7, since the moment they open their eyes to see each other by their side until the time they go to bed, still together each morning and they never get tired of that because every day they got amazed for a new detail they discover of each other and it made them fall in love even deeper.

Yeah, that definitely was the golden dream described in their song, shining like that moment in their kitchen, the moment that will live in their minds forever with the others that made their hearts bump like one.

And all thanks to a 21st day of September that they’ll never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have a page on facebook but almost all my fics are in Spanish LOL so, you can interact with me on twitter where sometimes I do threads and rt things a lot but I'm not a very interesting person so, don't expect anything at all but the account is @akira_dazai.
> 
> Since now, I apologize. I'm really sorry if the fic is not enough or you don't like it, I'm really sorry for it and you're free to comment it too. I won't be mad for your honesty at all, I know that I'll deserve it. I hope someone with abilities could make you a decent gift and not me but I thought I was capable enough to do it successfully and I failed LOL. Sorry, really, really sorry.


End file.
